Kefla
|Race=Saiyan |Gender=Female |Date of birth=Age 780 |Date of death= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Team Universe 6 |FamConnect=Caulifla (fusee) Kale (fusee) Champa (superior) Fuwa (superior) Vados (superior) Renso (half-brother) Hit (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Saonel (teammate) Pirina (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is the Potara fusion of Kale and Caulifla. Appearance Kefla is a slender woman of average height. Her butt is seemingly taking more of Caulifla's butt. Being very thick. Kefla's hairstyle is a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features are more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but with a mix between both of their skin complexions. She wears Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she has two green Potara Earrings. Personality Despite fusions having a dual personality of both fusees, Kafla's personality seems to be almost completely similar to Caulifla's. After being born, Kefla remarks she feels great, displaying Caulifla's overbearing confidence. She also appears to be possessing the Universe 7 Saiyans' desires to fight even stronger opponents and becoming stronger herself. During her brief scuffle with Goku, Kefla also retains Caulifla's cocky attitude. However, drawing from Kale's nature, Kefla does not appear to be as easily worked up, more interested in her own capacities than belittling others. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga With the Potara earrings given to Caulifla and Kale as a last resort, they assume the Potara fusion right before they are eliminated by Super Saiyan God Goku. As Kefla is born, she jumps back in the ring, and after flexing her power along with her thick ass, Goku shows extreme concern on his face, remarking that Kefla has a seemingly limitless supply of energy. Wanting to test her new power, Kefla shows her immense speed, enough to catch Super Saiyan God Goku completely off guard. During a brief scuffle, Kefla shrugs off Goku's attacks, completely, calling them "lame", and knocking the Saiyan down. Kefla further pressures Super Saiyan God Goku, forcing Goku to no longer prioritize his stamina and transform into Super Saiyan Blue. To combat this, Kefla herself becomes a Super Saiyan. The two fight an even battle, however one of Kefla's attacks forces Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken. Kefla then defeats Goku with a surprise attack, and prepares to eliminate him, however she is cornered when Goku suddenly regains his Ultra Instinct "Omen" state. Power According to Vados, Kefla's power consists of Kale and Caulifla's power combined to their respective absolute peak, and then multiplied tens of times. When she is first born, Kefla herself says she feels infinite power bubbling inside of her, and Goku remarks that her power is so high that he cannot sense a limit to it. Vegeta also notices Kefla's strength during his fight with Toppo, saying that he felt "an incredible energy". After Kefla is formed Champa states that she is Universe 6's true trump card. When attacking Super Saiyan God Goku, Kefla moved so fast that Goku did not notice her movements until after she appeared behind him. During a brief scuffle, Kefla easily shrugged Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks, calling them "lame", easily slamming Goku to the ground. When transforming into a Super Saiyan, her power is enough to force Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue, and Champa also notes that he did not expect that Kefla's energy as a Super Saiyan would be so high, while Whis notes her power to be "terrifying", though Vados is not sure if she can defeat Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Kefla then go on to fight evenly, Goku then goes Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken in an attempt to defeat Kefla. Although Goku was able to push her back with the Kaio-ken, Kefla was able to knock him out of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state with a single kick to the neck when she attacked him from behind. Beerus noted Goku had not fully recovered from his battle with Jiren though Kefla is also implied to have been holding back during her fight with Super Saiyan Blue Goku in order to fight with Goku for a longer time. Goku then became Ultra Instinct "Omen" and easily outmatched Kefla. Techniques and special abilities *'Fist Cannonball' - Super Saiyan Kefla's ultimate attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformations Super Saiyan Kefla's Super Saiyan form possess the appearance of the True Legendary Super Saiyan state. She gains a slight increased in muscle mass and definition while her hair turns bright green. Unlike either of her fusion components, Kefla's transformed state as makes her eyes become wider. This state is casually referred to as "Super Saiyan". Kefla assumes this form in order to combat Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and manages to fight an even battle with him. Her ki attacks forced Goku to use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, even defeating the Saiyan after a surprised attack. However, she is pushed back when Goku once again acquires his Ultra Instinct "Omen" state. Video Game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Kefla makes her debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (SDBH7). Voice actors *Japanese: Yuka Komatsu (Caulifla's voice) and Yukana (Kale's voice) *English: **Funimation dub: TBA **Bang Zoom! dub: TBA Battles *Kefla vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Kefla vs. Rabanra and Zarbuto *Kefla (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base/Ultra Instinct "Omen") Trivia *Kefla is the first female fusion to appear in the Dragon Ball anime. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Kefla it:Kafla pt-br:Kefla Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Tournament fighters